The Real Life
by jjarties
Summary: this story is a rehab story where 6 people are sent off to a house to live for a few months.
1. Chapter 1

Miley Cyrus as Nicollet Anderson (N)

Nick Jonas as Daniel Paul (D)

Joe Jonas as Scoot Williamson (S)

Demi Lovato as Alexia Anderson (A)

Selena Gomez as Chelsea Anderson (C)

David Henrie as Matthew Lyons (M)

Billy Ray Cyrus as James Anderson

Ashley Tisdale as Claire Kristen McCoy (K)

As Nicollet and her 2 two sisters walked into the rehab house scared and consciously. They had a really rough past. Their dad is a drunk and their mom died 3 years ago. They didn't trust anyone around them but their own sisters. Nicollet, Alexia and Chelsea Anderson hurried up to their rooms and closed their door. Soon after they had unpacked everything Alexia and Chelsea headed to Nicollet's room carefully. The Anderson sisters are triplets. Nicollet is the oldest; Alexia came 15 min after Nicollet and Chelsea cam 10 min after Alexia.

N: Well here we are girls. *she sighs*

A: fun right? *she rolls her eyes*

C: come on we're here to get over it remember? * she gives them a sad smile*

*Flashback*

James; get me some beer!!! * he screams at Nicollet really drunk*

N: *gets up holding her stomach in pain and gets her father a beer* Here you go sir

James; What took you so long?* he shouts and slaps her. HARD*

N:*Screams and falls to the ground* Alexia and Chelsea rush over to her slowly in pain , but not as much as Nicollet.

A: Nikki, are you alright? * She hugs her carefully so she doesn't hurt her.*

C:*helps them up and walks them back to the room really slowly*

N: I'm fine Lexi * she said quietly

*Flashback over*

James is their dad. After his wife death all he has done is drink, drink and drink. When he is drunk he abuses his daughters, mostly Nicollet. Why? She was in the car accident their mom was in. he blames Nicollet for the death because she lived and their mom didn't. He also insults them. He almost raped Alexia. Now he is in jail for child abuse. The girls had to live with their Aunt Jennifer in L.A. After moving the girls had been really uncomfortable and sad all the time. Alexia got really aggressive and protective over her sisters. Nicollet became a mute because she was too scared to talk to others. She would only talk to her sisters and her Aunt Jennifer. Chelsea became anorexic because her dad would call her fat and ugly. She became really self-conscious of her looks and her body.

N: Chels., is right Lexi. We have to get over our fears. *She puts her hand on Alexia's shoulder*

Someone closes the door really loudly and yells..

S: SCOOT WILLIAMSON IN THE HIZZLE!!!! Hello anyone here? Guess not

N&C ; *jumps a little when they hear him*

A: *sees that they are sacred and gets mad. She runs down stair and starts yelling at Adam.* What the F*** is your problem. You know there are girls in the house who are scared of stupid A**holes like you screaming for no reason!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

S: My bad mom!!!

A: You're going to regret that. *about to jump him but Nicollet and Chelsea hold her back*

N: don't do it Lexi *she whispers in her ear*

C: Breathe Lexi Breathe.

A: you're so lucky my sisters are here to save your ass. Lets go guys *they all walk back to Nicollet's room.*

S: what's her problem *he says to himself. He turns around when he hears the door.*

D: Hey I'm Daniel Paul *puts his hand out for a shake*

S: sup I'm Scoot Williamson. * He shakes his hand.*

D: So is everything alright here? I heard screaming from the drive way.

S: Fine. There's this Crazy lady and she got all mad just cuz I was screaming "SCOOT WILLIAMSON IN THE HIZZLE!!!!"

D: Ohh I see

S: there were these two hot girls with her they're her sister or something. *Shrugs*

M: *closes the door* hey sup guys I'm Matthew Lyons but pleas call me Matt.

S: Name is Scoot *give him the peace sign*

D: Daniel *shakes his hand*

K: Hello boys I'm Claire Kristen McCoy, but please call me Kristen. *she gives them a small smile* I will be your rehab guide for the next few months. Where are the girls? *she looks at her clipboard* The Anderson triplets, have you seen them?

S: One of them yelled at me for yelling. She was so mean. Then she was about to jump me but then these two others girls came down to stop her.

K: I'm guessing their upstairs. Can you boys go to the living room and wait for us there?

D: Sure *he walks away to the living room with the others.*

K: Thanks guy *she walks upstairs.*

**Upstairs**

N: You have to stop going mad on people like that Lexi.

A: But Nikki they got you and Chels scared.

C: but look we're fine now. If we're going to live with him for the next few months, you cant kill him, you become friends with him.

A:*laughs with out humor* Chels did I ever tell you that you're the funniest person I met. *she says sarcastically.*

N:*gives her a look*

A: NO Nikki No please don't make me. *she gets on her knees*

C: You have to.

A: Fine, I won't kill him but don't expect me to be nice to him. *she starts to pout and crosses her arms.*

N&C: *starts laughing at her.*

K:*hears laughing coming from Nicollet's room and knocks." Girls ,can I come in?

N:*gets quiet*

A&C: Come in!!!

K: Thanks girls. I'm Claire Kristen McCoy, but call me Kristen. Can you guys please go to the living room? We're going to meet everyone that's going to stay in the house.

A&C: Sure, bye. *waves good bye to her*

K:*goes down Stairs *

N: let's go girls. *They all walk down stairs*

To be continued ………

How will the meeting to?

What's going to happen to Scoot and Alexia?


	2. Chapter 2

The Real Life

Miley Cyrus as Nicollet Anderson (N)

Nick Jonas as Daniel Paul (D)

Joe Jonas as Scoot Williamson (S)

Demi Lovato as Alexia Anderson (A)

Selena Gomez as Chelsea Anderson (C)

David Henrie as Matthew Lyons (M)

Billy Ray Cyrus as James Anderson

Ashley Tisdale as Claire Kristen McCoy (K)

**Story **

N: Wait let me get some paper. *she is about to walk away.*

A: Nikki just whisper it my ear and I'll say it. I always do. *she tugs on her arm*

N: Yea, yea, yea. Let's just go. *they walk down stairs.*

**Downstairs**

S: What's taking so long *he groans*

K: Um…*looks at her clipboard* Scoot right?

S: What it's to ya? *he says with an attitude.*

K: Be paint and don't use that tone on me or I'll lock you in your room. Got it? *smiles*

S: Whatever MOM!! *rolls his eyes*

K: I'm not kidding. *gives him a look*

S: *sees the look and nods*

**The girls walk in.**

S: Guess who finally decided to join us?

A: Guess who decided they wanted my high heels up their ass. *she is about to charge at him but clams down because of Nicollet.*

S: B**** *he mumbles*

M&D: *staring at Nicollet and Chelsea*

A: Stop staring or ill poke your eyes out *pissed*

D&M: *looks away quickly*

C: Lexi * she gives her a stern look*

N: be nice *she wipers* (everything she says will be in whispers unless I change it.

A: Yea, Yea, Yea *she rolls her eyes*

K: Okay now that everyone's settled down. Lets begin with introducing ourselves and telling everyone why were here. *looks around the room to see no one wants to go first so she just picks a random.* Um.. Daniel, why don't you go?

D: umm….Okay.*takes a deep breathe* I'm Daniel Paul an I'm a…*can't say it so he rolls up his sleeves.*

K: A cutter. He's a cutter. Why don't you tell us why? * She smiles enraging him*

D: Because I'm not loved. My mom and dad abanonded me at my aunt's wedding, so my aunt took me in. Ever since they left me I felt like no one will ever love me ever in my life. Cutting helps me take the pain away. *he says looking down.*

K: Well that was very brave of you to go first. *she smiles* Matthew, can you go?

M: I'm Matthew but call me Matt. I'm an alcoholic. I stared this after my sister died. She died on her birthday; she had Leukemia. She was so strong, and then one day god just decided to take her away from me. It broke me and I cracked. I started to drink and drink. My parents got tried of it and here I am, *almost at tears because he hates talking about her sister.

K: Thank you Matt. Scoot?

S: I don't want to go gosh. I don't have problems. I don't even know why I'm in this stupid hell whole.

K: As you can tell Scoot has anger problems and he is well, a drug addict.

A: yea and a side of jackass along with it *she mumbles to herself.

K: Um.. Alexia why don't you go?

A: Hi I'm Alexia… *gets interrupted*

S: Don't you mean B****

A: Shut your pie hole!!! Just go to you room and masturbate. *she snaps*

S: Why don't you?? *he gets in to her face.

A: Shut up and go get some pot Jackass. *she slaps him*

K; Guys shut up. Scoot you go to that corner. *she yells*

S: But sh-*he wines.*

K: No I don't give a dipshit what you have to say. Just go. NOW!!!!!!!!!!! *she points to the corner mad* Alexia place continue. Then would you go the other corner.

A: Sure. As I was saying, I'm Alexia. These are my twin sisters sitting next to me. Well I wont really call my problem anger problems, I would call it being protective of your sisters and anger problems. Chelsea talk for Nicollet Peace. *she goes to the other corner.

C: This is my sister Nicollet and I'm Chelsea. She is older than me by twenty minutes. And Lexi is older than me my 10 minutes. As you can tell she's a mute, not fully. She only talks to me and Lexi. Do you want to me to tell them why?

A&N: *nods*

C: Well we used to have a really abusive father. He started to drink after our mom's death. Nicollet got hurt the most because she was in the car with our mom when she died. She had a problem of trusting people around her so she stopped talking. After out father, got put in jail our Aunt Jennifer took us in and she put us in here because she wanted a fun life with us. I'm anorexic because when my dad would beat me he would call me fat or ugly so I just stopped eating. So that's our story. *she, Nicollet, and Alexia were on the verge of tears but they blinked them away.*

K: well I want to thank all of you for sharing. You guys are free now. I'll see you tomorrow. *she walks out of the house.*

N&A&C *runs up to Nicollet's room and starts talking about what just happened. Alexia was mostly pissed almost the whole conversation because they were talking about Daniel and Matt.*:

Thanks for reading

Love. Peace. Smile.

Becky


End file.
